yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_wii = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_psp = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = Male | team = Team Unicorn |tournament1 = Atlantis Tournament |result1 = Winner |tournament2 = World Racing Grand Prix |result2 = Eliminated | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | anime_deck = Tricorn Turbo | ydt1_deck = Beacon of the Unicorn | wc11_deck = Call of the Trihorn | ja_voice = | en_voice = Gary Mack }} Jean is the leader of Team Unicorn. He is a cunning strategist and tactician, from planning for Crow to crash into Breo just to get a glimpse at Yusei's Deck to eagerly awaiting for Team 5D's to be disqualified from the WRGP after Jack crashes and would either lose on a technicality if he couldn't get to the pits in time or if someone helped him. Biography History While gathering members to create an unbeatable team, Jean ran into Andre Dueling someone and losing. Jean had noticed that Andre could have won if it wasn't for his weakness. He then offers him a spot on his team and Andre accepts. After that, the two began traveling around, looking for a third member to join their team. While tuning up one of their Duel Runners, the two meet Breo. He tells them to leave as it is "his" practice spot, but they refuse by stating that it is a public place. Breo challenges them to a Duel and is defeated by Jean (unseen). Afterwards, Jean tells Breo he is a powerful opponent and that he has potential, asking him to form a team with himself and Andre. Breo's girlfriend then asks Jean if she could go out with him but he rejects her saying he dislikes women who aren't serious. During all the tournaments that follow, he's never had to Duel, since Andre has been able to handle it all on his own. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Jean is at the opening ceremonies for the WRGP along with his teammates. They all introduce themselves to Team 5D's. Later, he is practicing with the rest of Team Unicorn when Crow crashes into Breo. He is infuriated and demands that there be a punishment. The three decided to have them make up for it by having Yusei Duel Andre, to which he accepts. He and Breo then discuss their plan to watch Yusei Duel and learn how he Duels. As he watches, he is impressed by Yusei's Dueling skills. World Riding Duel Grand Prix After the opening ceremonies, Team Unicorn prepared their team for their match. Jean would be the "Last Wheeler" to Duel. He watches Andre's Duels with Jack and Akiza and is still impressed with him. He then watches him Duel with Yusei after Andre defeats the two. Jean signals Andre to lose so that Breo could take over and use his Deck Destruction strategy to win. However, Jean didn't count on Yusei defeating Breo, so Jean happily takes over and Duels Yusei to finish him off. Despite Breo having milled nearly all of Yusei's Deck, Jean changes his mind about defeating Yusei with Deck Destruction, and believing that it was the best Duel he has ever had, attacks Yusei's "Rapid Warrior" with his monster, even though Yusei was Deckless and would lose if Jean simply ended his turn. However, Yusei outsmarts Jean's moment of weakness, and uses "Stronghold Guardian" to effectively counter Jean's attack and reflect enough damage to defeat Jean. Although he had lost his Duel, Jean was satisfied with the result, and his teammates later approved of his actions during the Duel and did not mind about their incidental loss. Team Unicorn's next Duel was against Team Catastrophe, but during the Duel both Andre and Jean crash, due to the use of the Shadow Card "Hook the Hidden Knight". Jean is later seen at the hospital, when Breo leaves Yusei to check on him. Manga biography Decks Jean plays a Beast Deck with an emphasis on Beatdown stratagems. His trump card is "Lightning Tricorn". Each member of Team Unicorn possesses a key Synchro Monster which can be considered representative of its user. Jean would be represented by "Lightning Tricorn" due to its being the strongest Unicorn Synchro. Its ability to Special Summon either "Thunder Unicorn" or "Voltic Bicorn" represents Jean's appreciation of team work and unity. Trivia * Jean is the second character to lose a Duel against Yusei despite having reduced his Deck to 0 cards. The first was Mr. Armstrong. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters